Little Ghost
by LeeAnnPage
Summary: Severus loved Lily, with all his heart, and said heart shattered when she died... but maybe it could be put back together by the same person who broke it. Ghost!Lily/SeverusSnape Oneshot HBP AU


Severus Snape was not one to laugh, he rarely smiled, and if he did, it was usually a smirk. But when Lily died, he couldn't even muster up the will to keep a neutral expression. No, now he was plagued with a permanent scowl, soulless eyes, and posture that would make the Hunchback of Notre Dame look like he was a stuck up snob.

"Evening Severus." An elderly voice greeted. The somewhat-ex Death Eater turned face the man. Robes that look like they were meant for sleep, a Tassel Cap that was worn from years of use, and half-moon spectacles, yes this person was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Evening." Snape managed to hiss out. His greasy, black hair falling in front of his eyes. "I find that at night, the Astronomy Tower is quite peaceful, don't you?" And with that, the most-likely-crazy wizard walked away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Snape.

Severus had grown to hate how Dumbledore spoke in riddles, never giving straight answers but making you question the entire conversation at the same time. And when the old man got that twinkle in his eye, you knew it meant trouble. Severus gave an irritated sigh, now he would have to head up to the Astronomy Tower to see what the man was up to.

He made the rather long walk from the Great Hall to the Tower, dragging his feet half the way, and almost stomping the other half. Why couldn't Dumbledore leave him alone so he could brood over his pathetic life?

He noticed something was off the minute he stepped foot into the Tower, as a small peculiar looking box was sitting on the railing of the balcony. He cautiously made his way towards it. If the foolish wizard wanted to get him a gift he could have just handed it to him like a normal human being. Then again, Albus wasn't known for being quite normal.

"Happy Birthday to me." Severus said bitterly, picking up the box. On the front of it was a card that read: **Return After Tonight - A.P.W.B.D.**

Snape threw the card down, and ripped the bow that neatly held the wrappings together. His breath hitched, and he stumbled back a bit. A deep grey stone fell onto the ground. He bent down and picked it up. _It couldn't be, it wasn't._ He thought rapidly.

There was only one way to be sure. Severus closed his eyes and turned the stone thrice in his hand, thinking only about his one love. His Lily.

"Hey Sev."

His eyes snapped open and he nearly dropped the stone in shock. Standing before him was Lily, she was neither a ghost nor alive, but something different all together. He fell to his knees, his head craned down at the ground. "Forgive me." Was all he said.

"There's nothing to forgive, Sev." She said while sitting down on the floor next to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder, though he couldn't feel it. He refused to make eye contact with her. "Please look at me, Sev." She told him.

Slowly he raised his head, and his black eyes met her emerald ones. "I'm sorry." He sputtered out. She gave him a smile. "I am too." She said. "You have nothing to apologize for." He said bewildered. "Neither do you." She pointed out to him.

"But I called you a… the 'M' word." He said incredulously. She sighed, "I was childish. And narrow minded. It's just a word. It can't hurt me." She paused, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry."

He started to speak, only to be cut off by her, "No, I don't want to hear you apologize anymore."

He slowly nodded. "I can't believe you became a Potions Master." She said with a laugh. He gave a small, almost invisible smirk. "I mean I can see it, you were always very good at Potions."

"How? Why? Are you?" He faltered. "Hmmm. How? Well you're hold the Resurrection Stone. The why… Well you were thinking about me. And yes, I am real." She answered. This time he gave her a real smile.

"Sev, I never got to tell you something…" Lily said with a blush almost as dark as her hair. "What?" He asked, a new fire lit within his eyes. "I loved you." She said.

"Loved? Past tense?" He questioned, feeling the fire snuff out. "Past tense. I… I was never in love with James, not truly, we had a few things in common, and he was overly kind to me… He was a good man… but I never loved him." She confessed.

"Never loved… what about Potter?" He asked, then corrected his mistake, "Harry?"

She looked at him with a warm smile, "He was an accident… a surprise… A wonderful surprise... I love him with all my heart and more." She said almost dreamily.

She turned to Severus. "Thank you, for watching over him. For protecting him. I'll never be able to thank you enough." She said truthfully. Suddenly a silence fell over them.

"I still love you…" He whispered so quietly she almost missed it. "Sev, don't love a ghost… please… don't do that to yourself." She said sadly.

"I will always love you, Lily. I only wish I told you before… before you died." He felt tears pricking his eyes, but forced them not to fall.

"I will always love you too, Sev. Always and forever." She admitted quietly. "But you said you loved me… past tense." He said confused, she was becoming more confusing than Dumbledore.

"I did love you… past tense." She confirmed, then leaned closer, "You never asked if I loved you now."

"Do you?" He asked. She nodded and leaned in until his lips and hers were only millimeters away. "You won't feel anything." She warned. "I don't care." He said.

She pressed her lips against his, true to her word he didn't feel a thing, but he knew she was here and that she loved him, that was all he needed.

"Always and forever." She whispered. She leaned against his chest. And the two stayed like that, talking about random things, laughing back and forth until the sun began to rise.

"I have to go, Severus." She said sadly. His eyes became distant, "I don't want you to." He sighed. "I know, but you have to." She brushed her lips against his. "Please, let me go." She almost begged.

"I love you." He said preparing to drop the stone. "I will wait for you, over here. Always and forever." She promised. "I love you Severus Snape."

He slowly uncurled his fingers and let the stone drop to the ground. She disappeared into thin air, and he gave a heavy sigh. He put the stone back into the box it had come it. And walked out of the Astronomy Tower, feeling loved for the first time in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the Snily ship! Can you tell? Please show your love! Review fav or follow. Suggest OneShot themes! Thanks for reading! Mischief Managed.**


End file.
